


Wings of Twilight

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deals with a cosmic horror, Eldritch god - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: When David made a deal with an eldritch god he didn't thought that he was falling in love with said cosmic horror that could not only kill him with a single snap of his fingers but also make him insane.





	Wings of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack and The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206313) by [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire). 



As he opened his eyes he could only see darkness around him, there wasn’t a single light source. He was floating in the pitch-black space and he had no idea where he was or what he was doing here.

An eye opened in front of him and looked at him, it had no color in it, a simple plain white eye that was just staring at him.

After a few minutes of silent he then worked up the courage to ask the floating eye: “What do you want from me?”

“Oh now you start to talk. Isn’t it rude to just stare at someone for like a solid 5 minutes before asking them something?”, a voice then replied and his head hurt a bit.

“You were the one to stare first at me!”, he complained.

Why was he arguing with someone that could cause a slight headache with just their voice?

“I wasn’t even sure if you could talk. You could’ve also been deaf or mute or both”, the voice answered and he grabbed his head as the headache grew stronger.

“W-Why am I here?”, he then asked and a loud high pitched laughter could be heard, piercing through his mind and nearly threatening to shatter his sanity.

Shaking he grabbed his head and pushed down onto the skull, putting pressure on his brain. The headache faded away and the feeling also disappeared.

“You’re dead”, the simple answer was and shocked he looks up at the single floating eye.

“To be more precisely you are dying as we speak”, the entity then said and out of the eye formed a tall man with dark skin and silver-white eyes.

“I might be able to control time but it is very energy draining to hold the time in one place and not be spotted by anyone. So make up your mind mortal, do you want to life or not?”

“I want to life!”, he yelled out, his instincts taking over.

He didn’t want to die, he didn’t wanted to be forgotten and he surely did not want his life to be over just yet.

“Great!”, the being said and then grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer to his naked body.

“Then this will only hurt a bit~”

Before he could ask what the being meant with that, two long fangs embedded themselves into his neck and pain seared through his body like lightning.

His eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times to adjust his pupils to the bright light. Groaning he then got up and looked around, currently he was laying in his own bed and the sheets felt a bit awkward.

As he looked down he saw why.

They were stained with blood.

A lot of blood.

Cursing he jumped out of the bed, suddenly wide awake.

What the hell had happened last night?!

“Someone sneaked in here and killed you”, came the dry reply from across the room and as he looked up, he could see the dark skinned man with silver eyes sitting there on a black chair, legs crossed and eyes upon him.

“So that wasn’t really a dream…”, he mumbled, the hope inside him dying down that this all maybe was just a dream or a really fucked up nightmare.

“Nope, you really made a deal with an Eldritch god!”, the being then said and smirked at him.

“A what…?”

Confused he looked at the man, who then leaned back with a deep sigh escaping him before he got up and walked over to him.

“I am only going to explain this once so you better listen closely. Your life is in my hands. You are basically my puppet now. And if you want to continue to life you better start learning fast, got that?”

He was just able to nod because he could feel his skin crawling alone by the cold tone those words were spoken in.

“Good. Firstly you should get yourself cleaned and then I can explain you what Eldritch gods are”, the man said, pointing to his body with a black hand that ended in claws.

Blushing he realized that he was not only covered in dried blood but also naked.

Great….

“Oh don’t be ashamed! I’ve seen a lot of people naked before so there is nothing you should be ashamed of”, that comment didn’t make it better for him.

Without any comment he then walked into the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself.

Why were his memories so foggy?

That might be something he could ask the Eldritch god once he had cleaned and dressed himself.

He watched with great interest as his new champion went and cleaned himself. So far he didn’t spot anything interesting at him and he asked himself why he even agreed to this deal. But then he was also an Eldritch god and his motives were sometimes a bit foggy und not really clear.

The main reason why he had accepted that deal was because he was bored and living with a human might actually bring some joy into his boring life.

Plus he could always keep him as his personal toy. Oh all those things he could do to him!

But not while the deal was still going, though the human didn’t make clear what he offered him in return for being alive and actually surviving being shot in the chest multiple times.

With him owning the soul of the human he also knew a few things about him.

David Clariz worked for the Local Peacekeeper Unit in this town and was a high ranked officer.

He solved a few cases and saved the town a few years ago from a mass murderer who killed everyone that went into his way or that just looked at him the wrong way.

According to the memories he had obtained from last night David was tired from work and decided to go ahead and get some sleep.

And that was when he was killed.

Stupid mortals and their primal instincts. Though it seemed that this mortal knew David very well and had hated him. Else there wouldn’t have been around nine bullets in David’s chest he removed a few minutes later with his magic.

It was draining but nothing he wasn’t used to do. After all the humans did summon him very often about twenty years ago and offered all kind of weird things in exchange for a favor. Some even wanted to sacrifice their newborn child or even loved ones. He never stopped them because he actually enjoyed it seeing them suffer a bit.

But then something happened and he wasn’t summoned anymore.

And that was when his life became boring and kinda lame.

So he did ask himself how David ended up in his realm. That might be something wort investigating in the future.

But for now he had to explain a mortal was exactly an Eldritch god was.


End file.
